The present disclosure concerns radio frequency (RF) power detectors in general, and more specifically complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) RF power detectors. RF power detectors may be used in wireless RF communication systems to monitor the output power of a RF transmitter and/or the input power of a RF receiver. The RF detector may produce a voltage signal indicative of a power of an RF signal. It may be desired for an RF power detector to produce consistent voltages for the same measured RF power regardless of the operating temperature. Restated, it may be desired for an output of the RF power detector to be independent of temperature.
The output of a conventional RF power detector may tend to change due to changes in temperature. And, since most modern communication systems are hand-held and/or operated in extreme environments, high temperature operating conditions are frequently encountered. Current solutions to this problem may involve testing the RF power detector at multiple temperatures to obtain offset coefficients relating to that RF power detector. These offset coefficients may be loaded into a device using that power detector for use during operation of the RF power detector. The offset coefficients may be used by the device to correct measured RF powers at varying temperatures. However, this solution may require extensive testing of RF power detectors after they are manufactured plus the added tasks of calculating the offset coefficients and storing them so they are associated with the proper RF power detector.